Forever Forgotten
by DancingPhalangess
Summary: Rory is gone, and Amy knows nothing of the man whom she once loved, but what if the engagment ring wasn't the only thing he left behind? Maybe Rory won't remain forgotten forever. One shot. I think.


**This story is a challenge. Literally. I have a bet going.**

"Amy, are you alright?"

The Doctor's faint voice floated into Amy's head from somewhere to the left of her, but she didn't respond to him. She had to concentrate, she needed to focus. He was right there and all she had to do was reach out and take hold of him. The wind whipped around her face, hair lashing at her cheeks and wrapping itself around her neck as her hand stretched out; she was just inches away from him now, just a little further and she would be touching him...Amy took a step forwards, continuing to stretch outwards with her hand, just one more swipe and...

"Amy!" Her pale, freckled hand closed over the front of the Doctor's shirt as he suddenly stepped in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. The touch bought Amy back into reality with a sharp jolt. She gasped and blinked, her eyes darting between her surrounding. He had been there, he had been right in front of her and she had lost him again. That time, she had been so close, she had almost touched him, but then the Doctor had gotten in the way. He always seemed to do that, it was as if the two could not remain in the same world together. Amy's world.

"Look at me!" Said The Doctor, sharply. Amy ignored him and continued to search frantically around her. He couldn't be gone again, not when she had been so close. But there was nothing except hills and fences. From where she was, Amy could see everything and everyone for miles, and there was no sign of him. Maybe if she just waited a little while longer he would be here again, perhaps this time, he wouldn't escape her.

"Amelia!" Amy's body was suddenly jerked roughly and her head snapped round forcefully so she came face to face with The Doctor. She blinked at him, shocked. He had never been rough with her before. As she stared at him, she could see there was something in his eyes, something that resembled fear and another thing that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Was it guilt?

"He was here..." Amy whispered, her voice trailing off uselessly into the gaps between the hills.

"Who was here?" The Doctor questioned, his face inches from hers. His features were etched with concern, his lips close enough to close with hers...Instantly, Amy felt a pang of guilt. She shouldn't be thinking about that, for some reason, it felt wrong. Almost like a betrayal. She shook her head to rid herself of the mental image of shifting just a few inches forwards and pulled away from The Doctor's grip.

"Never mind," she dismissed. "Just being stupid, don't mind me. So, where to now?" She chirped, back to her normal self again. The Doctor frowned, gently, wondering what she had seen. Or what she thought she had seen. It wasn't the first time something like that had happened, Amy would often go into trances now where she would neither answer nor acknowledge him. It was almost as if she was lost in her own private world that seemed as real to her as the one she was living and breathing.

"You know what, I'm starving, can we find somewhere to eat?" She asked, back to her ordinary Scottish, upbeat tone. The Doctor shook his head at her, allowing a small smile to grace his lips. She didn't remember. Of course she didn't remember. How could she? He was lost, to her, he had never existed.

"Amy Pond," he grinned, shaking his head at her. "I have a spaceship that can take us to any time, any planet, any universe and you want McDonald's!" Amy shook her head and pulled a face.

"Ergh, no," she shuddered, her stomach turning at the very thought of French Fries. She had never really liked them, but now it made her ill just thinking of eating them. "You know what I really fancy though?" She enquired, turning to face The Doctor, all traces of the faraway look gone. "Fish custard."

The Time Lord frowned again, this time in utter confusion at her choice of food. "Fish custard?" He repeated, just to make sure he had heard right.

"Yep," Amy nodded, with a grin. "You're not the only one who can eat it, Alien Boy!"

"Yes, but you're right. I'm alien. Fish custard is not a normal human dish."

"Don't be so boring, live a little," Amy teased, turning away from him and heading back towards the TARDIS. The Doctor stared after her as if she had grown a second head, but then shrugged and followed suite. If she was going to have fish custard, then let her. It would be hypocritical to judge her eating habits.

Amy entered the TARDIS and began to explore it as if it where her first time. She touched the controls, being careful not to press anything, just as The Doctor had so often warned her against and picking up just about every item she came across, inspecting it as if looking for hidden bombs. The Doctor watched her activity, observing her casual movement and wondering what it was she could have been referring to when she had said: 'he was here'. What did she mean by that? There had been no one there but the two of them, not a single soul in sight. Not even a random walker, or a stray bird. Just them and he mountain of scenery that surrounded the pair. The Doctor shook his head and turned away from his companion. She must have just been imagining things.

Five minutes and two sets of fish custard later, Amy and The Doctor were tucking in happily to their 'food'. As they ate, the two made broken conversation in-between mouthfuls. Neither mentioned what had happened on the hill. Amy used her last fish finger to scrape the rest of the custard from the bowl and popped it into her mouth. "You know something," she said, swallowing.

"I know lots of somethings," The Doctor retaliated. "What particular 'something' did you have in mind?" Amy rolled her eyes and continued.

"Weird cravings, aversion to certain foods, mood swings, if I didn't know any better, I would say I was pregnant."

The Doctor froze, his fish custard stopping dead inches from his mouth. He visibly paled and stared at Amy, his expression horrified. Was it possible? Rory no longer existed, surely that meant anything he had created didn't exist either? But the ring he had bought Amy still sat in its box, tucked away from view. And Amy hadn't been touched by the mist, he had made sure of that, so how would a baby have ceased to exist?

Amy frowned at the expression on The Doctor's face, and then began to giggle. "I'm not really fish brain," she laughed. "Now I've not had a PSHE lesson in years, but I thought you were supposed to be intelligent. A baby requires a man, and since you're the only one I've spent long enough with to...do that, in about two months, I don't think I really am up the duff." Her words were no comfort to The Doctor, who of course knew that there had been a man. Sort of. Technically, he never existed, but he had done in The Doctor's mind. He remembered.

The Doctor leapt to his feet, causing fish custard to fly everywhere in his haste to get up. He had to be sure, he had to check. There was an ultrasound scanner in the back room, it was the only way to know for sure. But how was he ever going to get Amy to agree, and if he did, how was he ever going to explain it to her if she were pregnant? As far as she knew, she hadn't had a man in months. How was he going to tell her why there was a seemingly random baby growing inside her?

"Doctor, now you're just being weird," Amy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Didn't you hear what I just said? How can I be pregnant, I haven't...well, you know," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Her sex life wasn't a comfortable topic to be open for discussion around her best male friend.

" No, Amy, you don't understand. I need to check. I have a machine...wait...oh how to explain. I don't know if it's even possible. A baby should have disappeared with his memory, but if you never went into the mist..." he was making no sense anymore, just rambling along to himself, and Amy didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "Doctor, what are you..." Amy began, but before she could finish, he interrupted her.

"Wait here. I'll explain...that is if you are...just wait here, OK?" Without another word of explanation, The Doctor disappeared, leaving Amy standing alone and confused in the control centre of the TARDIS.

"OK then..." she muttered to herself, raising her eyebrows. "Someone has a little PMT."

While she waited for The Doctor to return from whatever he had rushed off to do, Amy began to explore the TARDIS again; she didn't know what she was looking for, but even after all the weeks she had been with The Doctor, she was sure she hadn't seen everything, not even in this one room. As she looked, her thoughts wondered to the mysterious man she kept seeing. The first time, she had presumed he was just a passer by, but then the second, and the third, all in different places, began to get a little weird, even for what she was used to. She had even seen him on another planet, a place where no other human had ever walked.

More than once, she had thought about telling The Doctor about this strange man, but something had always stopped her. Amy felt as if she should know who this man was, it was like she had some sort of connection to him, and for once, Amy had the feeling that The Doctor would no be able to explain this one to her. He had even started to appear in her dreams, in flashes of her memory as if he was an old friend who she had once been very close to, but then forgotten about. But if that were the case, surely all the sightings would jog her memory? And it still didn't explain how he ended up in other worlds with her.

Frowning softly to herself, Amy pawed over the different and strange objects in the TARIDS. She even came across something that resembled a dinosaur foot, but what it was doing there was beyond her. She hummed quietly to herself as she continued her task, awaiting The Doctor's return. Just as she was about to give up her search and make a go at cleaning up the fish custard, something caught her eye.

Dropping whatever she was holding, Amy made a beeline for he small, red box poking out from behind on of the controls. She frowned and wriggled it out of its place, giving it a hard tug when it got stuck. Her confusion mounted as she realised it was what looked like a jewellery box. A ring box to be more precise. Her hands shook slightly as she prised open the lid to reveal the glittering engagement ring that sat in the centre of the soft red cushion surrounding it.

_She was back a home, curled up on the sofa, watching a movie with vanilla ice cream and the man of her dreams, they were together, their bodies fitting snugly as if they were made to be that way. A body swung from nowhere on screen and the man screamed and buried his face in Amy's neck, who giggled fondly at him. _

_ The smoke alarm shrieked through the cottage as Amy's man once again burnt the dinner than he had promised to make her and instead of using the tea towel in hand to wave at the alarm, Amy began to chase him around the kitchen, beating him with the end of it and laughing, wildly. _

_ Her and The Doctor were in the TARDIS, Amy was sobbing, tears running freely down her face as she beat her fists against the door, screaming to be let out as he restrained her and told her it was too late. Too late..._

Amy gasped, the realisation hitting her so hard she almost fell. He did exist, the man she saw, she knew him, she knew him better than anyone else on planet Earth or any other she had been to. She knew him better than she knew even her closest friend, better than she knew herself. Amy heard someone behind her, but she didn't turn. She was still staring at the ring in the box as tears streamed down her cheeks and the memories flashed through her mind. It all made sense now, everything she had seen was real, they weren't hallucinations. They were memories. Just memories...

"Amy..." said the voice of The Doctor behind her, but she didn't answer him. He had taken her away from him. He had a let the mist cover him; he had allowed her to forget and she didn't want him anywhere near her. The only person she wanted was...

"Rory," she chocked, her hand dropping to her stomach where the baby now grew. His baby. The only trace left of the man Amy loved.

**I don't know if that was cheerful or not. Kinda a mixture of both, Amy does have the baby, so all is not lost. I am tempted to continue this now, but I already have three stories going and don't think I could keep up. I have GCSEs going on as well, and am actually neglecting maths revision right now. I should also think of a proper title. At the moment, this is saved as 'hmm...' . Reviews would be loved, I want to know what you all thought.**


End file.
